1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for trapping gaseous compounds of refractory metals, and a pumping plant comprising such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the industry of electronic components, in particular, and in the process of vapor phase deposit, numerous deposits of refractory metals and of their silicides are made from gaseous compounds of refractory metals, such as W, Mo, Ti, for example in the form of fluorides.
The gaseous effluents resulting from these processes contain in particular corrosive gaseous compounds (HF, F.sub.2, . . . ) and unreacted gaseous compounds such as fluorides of refractory metals (WF.sub.6, . . . ).
These effluents are generally extracted from plants which are for example used in vapor phase chemical deposits, by pumping in vacuum pumps, such as oil pumps, which are mechanically degraded by these effluents, and in which the oil is also degraded.
Devices for washing the effluents used for absorbing noxious gases, or for decomposing gaseous compounds used to this date have been found to be unsatisfactory.